¿Antihéroe? Vs Héroes Y Villanos
by DarkRock
Summary: ¿Quién era el? ¿Cómo había llegado a este lugar? ¿Por qué sentía tantas ganas de matar? Estas eran varias de las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de Naruto, aunque primero que nada exploraría un poco antes de divertirse con los Héroes y Villano de este mundo ... Y comer algo porque se estaba muriendo de hambre. (Calificación M por posibilidades zukulentas en el futuro 7w7).
1. Capitulo 1: ¿Atrapado En Un Laboratorio?

**Resumen: ****¿Quién era? ¿Cómo había llegado a este lugar? ¿Por qué sentía tantas ganas de matar? Estas eran varias de las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de Naruto, aunque primero que nada exploraría un poco antes de divertirse con los Héroes y Villano de este mundo ... ademas que tenia muchas ganas de comer una gran cantidad de ramen de miso o cualquier otra cosa que sea sabroso y que satisfaga su gran apetito de Saiyajin.**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Dc Comics o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

¿Anti-Héroe? Vs Héroes Y Villanos

Capitulo 1: ¿Atrapado En Un Laboratorio?

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"KameHameHa/Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

**Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

_**Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

Hace siete horas atrás, la ciudad de Nueva York fue golpeada por lo que parecía ser un pequeño cometa. Bloques enteros de la ciudad se vaporizaron instantáneamente cuando el cometa rompió el espacio aéreo de la gran manzana. El objeto había aparecido aparentemente de la nada. Ninguno de los gobiernos o los científicos había podido verlo visto venir. La Liga de la Justicia ni siquiera había podido advertir a la gente sobre su colisión inmanente, por lo que tristemente muchas vidas se habían perdido durante el accidente.

La Sociedad de Justicia de América fue la primera en aparecer en la escena del accidente, y su sede les permitió responder casi inmediatamente a la crisis. Trabajando junto con la policía local y la ayuda militar (Que les vino perfecto), la JSA eliminó la mayoría de los restos que quedaron tras el impacto. Finalmente, al llegar al centro del caos, los héroes de la edad de oro descubrieron cuál era la verdadera causa del daño; un hombre. Un hombre en su adolescencia que si tuvieran que adivinar dirían que estaban en los 16 o 17 años, yacía tendido en el epicentro de un cráter de ocho kilómetros de ancho.

El joven en cuestión resultó gravemente herido. Profundas cicatrices zigzagueaban sobre su cuerpo robusto. La sangre goteaba de casi cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba completamente empapado de líquido vital. Usando una combinación de súper audición y visión de rayos X, Power Girl determinó que aún estaba vivo, al menos por el momento. Había un millón de preguntas sin respuesta, pero su vida había sido la prioridad número uno. La JSA conocía un lugar donde se podía llevar al misterioso hombre; Laboratorios STAR.

La científica en jefe Tina McGee se había sorprendido por completo cuando la rubia pechugona conocida como Kara Zor-L entro a su laboratorio con un joven de un metro noventa y ocho de altura (1,98m). Después de colocar al hombre en una cama segura, Power Girl había salido rápidamente del laboratorio para ayudar con los continuos esfuerzos de ayudar a los civiles atrapados en el accidente. Sin la rubia, la científica había necesitado la ayuda de tres de sus asistentes de laboratorio para llevar al chico de casi cien kilos a la cámara neonatal en la que estaba flotando y en la cual sería curado de sus heridas. Después de tres horas, sus signos vitales finalmente se habían estabilizado, en parte debido a la tecnología avanzada de los laboratorios STAR.

"Su fisiología no se parece a nada que hayamos visto antes. Físicamente, se ve como un Humano, pero a nivel genético es mucho más superior que cualquiera de nosotros." La científica en jefe de los laboratorios STAR terminó de escribir sus notas, asombrada por los hallazgos de sus equipos de investigación. No había sido su intención original analizar su fisiología, pero después de obtener varias muestras de sangre, la curiosidad científica natural de la mujer se hizo cargo.

Desde el momento en que Power Girl lo llevó al laboratorio, quedó claro que el chico no era Humano. Ningún ser Humano podría haber sobrevivido por lo que había pasado. Tina McGee tuvo varias inclinaciones que la llevaron a creer que este hombre no era de esta Tierra. No poseía un meta-gen, ni sus lecturas indicaban que tuviera algún tipo de superpoderes. Androide y Cyborg habían sido eliminados de su lista de posibilidades, viendo que carecía de cualquier componente tecnológico de cualquier tipo.

Avanzando hacia el tubo lleno de amniótico, colocó su mano contra el grueso vidrio y se quedó observando la forma flotante del joven inconsciente.

"Hay tantas preguntas que tenemos que hacerte, chico. Tantas pruebas para ejecutar. Esperemos que cuando despiertes ambos encontremos las respuestas que deseamos." Con un largo suspiro, la científica pelirroja salió de la habitación, la cerró con su huella dactilar y al mismo tiempo apagó las luces de la habitación.

* * *

**Con Naruto**

_**Mátalos ... ¡Mátalos a todos! No pueden contenerte ... ¡Nada puede hacerlo! ¡Despierta! ¡DESPIERTA!**_

Con un gruñido gutural, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe. Él estaba flotando alrededor en un líquido verde exudado. ¿Qué hacían todos estos tubos e instrumentos unidos a su cuerpo? ¿En qué lugar se encontraba? ¿Por qué estaba atrapado detrás de una pared de vidrio? La habitación que rodeaba el tubo de cristal estaba tan ... oscura. La oscuridad sin límites envolvía cada rincón de donde estaba. Un dolor irregular atravesó su cabeza y pecho mientras se movía en el tanque. Se sintió atrapado ... enjaulado ... contenido. Este no fue un sentimiento alegre y por supuesto no le gustaba para NADA. Sea lo que sea esta cosa, ¡Tenía que salir en este momento!

Rompiendo la máscara de oxígeno de su cara con su mano izquierda, Naruto golpeó su cabeza contra el vidrio. Una telaraña de grietas apareció y se extendió cuando Naruto repitió la acción varias veces. Claramente, este no era un vidrio regular, cualquiera que sea el material del que estaba formado, era increíblemente duradero. Pero a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar sentirse como un debilucho.

"_¿__Dónde_ _está mi fuerza__?_", El ojinegro pensó con su frustración creciendo a pasos agigantados al igual que su ira, aunque dejo eso de lado por el momento, porque seguidamente extendió su puño derecho y lo estampo contra el vidrio hasta que finalmente se rompió en un millón de pedazos. "_Finalmente__._" El pelinegro dijo para sí mismo con una pequeña sonrisa triunfal.

Caminando a lo largo de fragmentos de vidrio rotos y líquido amniótico derramado, Naruto miró a su alrededor. Este lugar estaba tan oscuro como siempre, incluso más que cuando había estado en el maldito vaso. Continuando su pisada, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. No sabía por qué, pero algo sobre la oscuridad lo inquietaba. Levantando sus manos al nivel de sus ojos, vio que estaba temblando. ¡Tenía que salir de ella ahora!

Después de varios minutos de tropezar y tropezar en la oscuridad, el Saiyajin se abalanzó para encontrar la puerta. Con dos fuertes y rápidos puñetazos de su mano izquierda, la puerta se abrió de golpe, sorprendiendo a Naruto junto con el guardia que caminaba por el pasillo.

"_¡__Me estoy volviendo más fuerte__!_" El ojinegro pensó con un leve indicio de asombro en su expresión, que rápidamente cambio a una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo.

Literalmente, Naruto podía sentir el poder fluyendo a través de cada vena de su cuerpo. Hace solo unos segundos, había luchado para romper ese extraño cristal, pero en dos rápidos golpes había atravesado una puerta de acero con un grosor impresionante. Sonriendo para sí mismo mientras entraba en la luz, Naruto continuó caminando por el pasillo ignorando completamente al guardia todavía boquiabierto y en shock.

¡Esa puerta pesaba por lo menos veinte toneladas y la rompió como si nada! Recuperando rápidamente sus sentidos, el guardia se dio cuenta de que tenía que actuar rápido. El hombre responsable del caos en curso en Nueva York intentaba escapar. Hurgando en su bolsillo izquierdo, el guardia agarró su walkie talkie.

"¡Alerta a los laboratorios STAR, el sujeto de Nueva York está intentando escapar!"

Girando a su izquierda, Naruto entró en un corredor completamente nuevo. El Saiyajin todavía no estaba seguro de su ubicación, pero a juzgar por todas las señales que había visto en las paredes estaba en algún lugar llamado laboratorios STAR. Su mente aún estaba confusa, pero estaba casi seguro de que nunca había oído hablar de este lugar. La niebla que nublaba su mente no era solo sobre dónde estaba, sino sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo había terminado en este lugar? ¿Qué era ese vaso de antes? ¿Que era ese poder que sintió atravesar cada poro de su cuerpo?

"¡Retrocede contra la pared y levanta las manos!"

Cuando Naruto dobló la esquina, se encontró cara a cara con un escuadrón de robots en forma de U fuertemente armados. Aceptando sus demandas, Naruto levantó las manos, haciendo lo que le decían. No apreciaba su tono ni la manera amenazadora con que se acercaban a él.

_**¡Mátalos! ¡Matarlos a todos! ¡La falta de respeto no será tolerada! ¡No saben quién eres!**_

Tropezando contra la pared, el enorme Saiyajin se agarró la cabeza. Había escuchado esta voz antes en el tanque de recuperación. Era la voz que le había ordenado que se despertara. ¿Quién era? ¿Desde dónde lo estaba llamando? ¿Por qué lo estaba llamando a él? ¿Por qué le estaba ordenando que matara? ¿Y por qué tenía la inclinación de seguir adelante con eso ultimo y disfrutarlo como nunca?

Al abrir los ojos, Naruto se encontró rodeado por el batallón de robots. Mirando a su alrededor notó que sus armas apuntaban a varias partes de su cuerpo. Eran doce en total y cada uno parecía más que ansioso por disparar.

"No lo diremos otra vez. ¡Abajo!" El aparente líder de las máquinas gritó mientras su dedo se movía sobre el gatillo.

El Saiyajin gruñó al mirar hacia abajo a la imprudente máquina. ¿Quién pensó este pedazo de chatarra que debía hablar con él de tal manera? En un movimiento demasiado rápido para que cualquiera de las máquinas lo detectara, Naruto levantó a su aparente líder por su cabeza, aplastándolo en la palma de su mano. El aceite y las chispas de electricidad se agitaron salvajemente en las manos de Naruto al aplicar más fuerza, observando las piernas del robot en un hermoso silencio, que sin duda lo gozo mucho.

En un nanosegundo, el resto de las máquinas dispararon, reaccionando a la muerte de su aparente líder. Sus balas rebotaron inofensivamente contra el musculoso cuerpo de Naruto e incluso causaron un poco de cosquillas en el. Más de cien balas de cada máquina habían sido disparadas, pero el gigante seguía en pie. Una sonrisa divertida se extendió por el rostro del Saiyajin mientras observaba a los robots retroceder, asustados a su manera, y finalmente quedaron fuera de munición.

"¿Es lo mejor que pueden hacer?" El pelinegro pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, al observar como esos desperdicios de metal seguían retrocediendo de su poderoso e invencible enemigo.

La pregunta quedó sin respuesta cuando Naruto agarró la máquina más cercana y lo destrozó con pura fuerza bruta. A su izquierda, dos robots intentaron atraparlo por sorpresa, pero fueron incinerados por una esfera verde de energía que Naruto ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que podía usar. Cuando Naruto se alejó de la pared, los ocho robots restantes comenzaron a rodearlo. Aunque superó seriamente al Saiyajin, este no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado a un nivel que lo hizo formar una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Lamiendo su labio superior, el Saiyajin se lanzó a la batalla con un abandono imprudente. Un rápido gancho de derecha destrozó la máquina a su derecha. Tres robots de atrás tomaron esto como una invitación para atacar. Naruto gruñó de rabia cuando una de las garras de la máquina se hundió en su cuello, pero como antes con las balas esto no le ocasiono ni un rasguño, aunque sin duda eso lo molesto mucho. Llevando su mano derecha hacia atrás, arrancó el robot molesto de sus hombros, usando la pared como un murciélago mientras golpeaba salvajemente al robot contra ella.

"¡Lo pagarás caro por hacerme enojar!" El ojinegro gruño con su mirada fija en el pedazo de chatarra, que estaba teniendo corto circuito interno al querer intentar levantarse en vano.

Naruto procedió a pisar la cabeza del robot hasta que el enrojecimiento de los ojos de la máquina se desvaneció. Incluso entonces continuó, pisoteando al robot hasta que sus partes del cuerpo eran meras manchas de aceite en sus pies. En su ataque de rabia, Naruto ni siquiera había notado los robots restantes que lo estaban atacando.

"¡_Basta_!" El pelinegro rugió con los puños apretados de la ira y por un momento sus ojos casi perdieron sus pupilas e iris.

Todo el pasillo brillaba con un verde iridiscente mientras una descarga de energía pasaba por el pasillo. Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron instantáneamente cuando inconscientemente expulsó su poder burbujeante en una ola de energía concentrada. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, Naruto fue saludado por la vista de las llamas. El olor a brasas ardientes invadió su nariz mientras trataba de reconstruir lo que acababa de suceder.

Las máquinas habían atacado una vez más, elevando su ya creciente ira. Todo lo que quería hacer era hacer que pagaran por atacarlo e insultarlo. Había estado tan enojado después de que la última máquina apuñaló su cuello. Cada fibra en su cuerpo había gritado por su destrucción. Había cerrado los ojos solo un segundo ... y ahora ... y ahora el corredor se había vaporizado. Examinando más, el daño no había sido regulado únicamente en este pasillo, todo el piso había sido destruido para su sorpresa e incredulidad.

"_E-Esto es asombroso __..._" El Saiyajin pensó con su mirada fija en su 'obra de arte', ya que inconscientemente su cerebro lo había caracterizado de esa manera.

Las manos de Naruto temblaban de excitación mientras miraba hacia la destrucción que había causado con su grandioso poder. Aunque rápidamente tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos, porque necesitaba salir de aquí y ver si podía encontrar algún indicio de donde se encontraba al igual de recordar por lo menos su nombre. Saltando en el aire, Naruto voló a través de los pisos restantes de los laboratorios STAR y finalmente se abrió paso a través del techo encontrándose con el hermoso cielo azul del mediodía.

En el séptimo piso, la científica en jefe, Tina McGee, estaba de pie con la boca abierta. No solo ese muchacho había destruido el primer piso con ese monstruoso poder, sino que también había logrado escapar sin casi esfuerzo alguno. Sacando rápidamente su teléfono celular, la pelirroja marcó varios números en su pantalla.

"¡Alguien que me pase con la JSA inmediatamente!" La científica ordeno con desesperación, ya que tenía un mal presentimiento con la fuga del chico.

* * *

**Fin Del Primer Capitulo**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, y que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo. **

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo. **

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 2530 Palabras.**


	2. Capitulo 2 Problemas Serios En Manhattan

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Dc o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

¿Anti-Héroe? Vs Héroes Y Villanos

Capitulo 2: Problemas Serios En Manhattan

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"KameHameHa/Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

**Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

_**Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

"Maldita sea con mi suerte, justo tiene que suceder en mi día libre.", Una adolescente murmuro muy molesta. Su irritación crecía con cada segundo que pasaba. "¿No puede el crimen tomarse un día libre?" La misma chica pregunta para sí misma, sin duda con ganas de golpear algo para quitarse su enojo.

Elevándose en el aire, Stargirl ajustó su máscara, estirando el poliéster azul sobre su cara mientras escudriñaba los cielos.

Hoy se suponía que era su único día libre, su _un solo _día de disfrute y la relajación. Ella había planeado ir al spa, para mimarse; para renunciar a todas las responsabilidades del día. Pero no ... un cometa _simplemente _tuvo que atacar Nueva York justo en este día. Aunque no había sido en realidad, y en su lugar había sido un tipo al azar que había caído del cielo ... pero _aún _sigue siendo su punto y no daría marcha atrás con su opinión. Todos los miembros de la JSA disponibles habían sido llamados para el servicio, incluida Stargirl.

Ella había considerado seriamente ignorar la llamada de ayuda. Ella podría haber venido con una excusa legítima. 'Lo siento equipo, me quedé dormido y mi comunicador no estaban funcionando ... lo siento'. Arrugando las mejillas mientras giraba hacia el este, frunció el ceño. Eso nunca hubiera funcionado, especialmente considerando que su padrastro había recibido la misma llamada.

Con un triste suspiro, la rubia había salido de la cama aturdida, cancelando todos sus lujosos planes para el día. Al vestirse con su infame disfraz de América, había volado directamente a Nueva York. Para su alivio, cuando llegó a la ciudad 'que nunca duerme', la mayor parte del daño estaba bajo control. Gracias a Dios por los Kriptonianos, Power Girl ha sido un verdadero salvavidas. La prima del mundo alternativo de Superman había sido un ángel de cabello dorado para ella. Tendría que agradecérselo más tarde después de que esta prueba hubiera terminado.

Cuando llegó, pensó que todo había sido arreglado. Power Girl, también conocida cariñosamente como PG había arrastrado al hombre, que resultó ser extremadamente alto, desde el cráter hasta los laboratorios STAR. Cuando el rostro de la rubia pechugona se desvaneció en la distancia, Stargirl concluyó que la situación estaba resuelta. Con el resto de la ayuda de la JSA, el control de daños se manejó con bastante rapidez. La asistencia de Power Girls después de despejar los cráteres, el único ocupante, había triplicado la velocidad del proceso. Finalmente, después de varias horas, los militares y varios departamentos de policía locales lograron controlar la situación.

Hubo millones, posiblemente miles de millones de dólares en daños, y tristemente hubo muchas víctimas en este accidente. Revisando con entusiasmo su reloj, Stargirl vio que aún tenía tiempo. Si volaba a su velocidad máxima a su casa, posiblemente aún podría disfrutar el resto del día. Pero antes de que sus botas rojas pudieran despegar del concreto de Nueva York, Jay Garrick zumbó en su oído.

"Stargirl, tenemos una situación en nuestras manos. El hombre responsable de la destrucción de hoy acaba de escapar de los laboratorios STAR." Jay informo con un tono serio. Una ráfaga de maldiciones brotó de la boca de la hijastra de Pat Dugan al escuchar las palabras de su compañero de equipo. "Stargirl, ¿Estás escuchando?" El velocista preguntó, la preocupación se filtra a través de cada sílaba. La línea se había silenciado de repente.

"Este día sigue mejorando." Masajeando sus sienes adoloridas, Stargirl estuvo tentada de arrancar el comunicador de su oreja y volar a casa, pero ella sabía que eso no era lo mejor para hacer en este momento. Ella era una superheroína y sin importar cuán molesto pudiera ser el trabajo a veces; ella tenía el deber de hacerlo.

"¿Stargirl?" La voz en otra línea sonaba mucho más frenética. Con un prolongado suspiro, la rubia reunió su ingenio antes de responder.

"Sí, Jay, estoy aquí." Stargirl contesto con algo de molestia.

"Bien.", Hubo otro momento de silencio antes de que el anciano Flash hablara de nuevo. "Nuestra prioridad número uno es localizarlo. A todos los miembros disponibles de JSA que pueden volar se les está ordenando que salgan al aire. Esto lo incluye a usted. El resto de nosotros nos encargaremos del terreno." Jay termino de explicar con un tono neutro.

Aunque no estaba visible en ningún lugar, Stargirl asintió en respuesta a sus palabras. "Entendido." La rubia contesto con una expresión en blanco.

"Buena suerte." Con esos deseos de despedida, la línea se cortó, Stargirl ahora está completamente informada de su misión.

Esos fueron los eventos que la llevaron a recorrer los cielos de Nueva York. Hasta ahora no había surgido nada. No hay ningún avistamiento, ni un informe, nada ... _Nada_. ¿Cómo podría un chico que tenía casi dos metros de altura desaparecer del mapa? Nueva York estaba llena de todo tipo de bichos raros y otros bichos aún más raros aun, pero un tipo que fácilmente era el doble de la altura promedio, y que podía volar era algo que cualquiera notaría. Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo había encontrado todavía?

Deslizando la mano por la punta de su bastón cósmico, la rubia dejó escapar un gemido de exasperación. Sus planes para el día estaban casi arruinados.

"Si alguna vez encuentro a este tipo, voy a golpearlo con mi bastón tan fuerte que lo enviare tan lejos ...", Sus palabras se desvanecieron cuando vio algo muy inusual en las nubes. Un hombre medio desnudo volaba hacia la parte superior del Empire State Building. "Bueno, eso es algo que no ves todos los días.", Al tocar suavemente el comunicador en el oído, se conectó con el resto del equipo. "Creo que acabo de encontrar a nuestro fugitivo." Stargirl informo a todos sus compañeros de equipo.

* * *

**Con Naruto**

Los sentidos de Naruto habían estado volando a toda marcha desde el segundo en que su cuerpo se había estrellado contra el techo de los laboratorios STAR. A medida que se elevaba al aire libre, se encontraba rodeado de estructuras gigantes, como nunca había visto antes. Colosales edificios se extendían hasta donde sus ojos podían ver. Todo el horizonte estaba dominado por lo que solo podía describir como maravillas arquitectónicas. Aunque su memoria aún estaba nublada, no podía recordar haber visto estructuras de esta magnitud.

Volando distraídamente, dejó que su curiosidad guiara su vuelo. Su asombro creció con cada edificio que evitó, ocasionalmente deteniéndose para mirar dentro de ellos. Esto, por supuesto, le había llamado la atención de algunos de los ocupantes de los edificios. Había estado flotando en el piso cincuenta de una oficina de un edificio al azar cuando una mujer lo había visto. Su taza de café se desplomó en el suelo rompiéndose en miles de pedazos pequeños, mientras ella gritaba de sorpresa.

La cara de Naruto se torció en confusión cuando vio sombras de rojo salpicar en las mejillas de la mujer. Casi instintivamente, su mano se levantó para cubrir su boca, ahogando un grito de asombro mientras apuntaba un dedo acusador hacia él. Lentamente, se apartó del vidrio que los separaba, en el camino logró captar su reflejo. Inmediatamente entendió su reacción cuando se miró a sí mismo; estaba medio desnudo, tal vez los efectos de las personas que habían dentro de la oficina se debía a que estaba casi prácticamente desnudo.

Estaba completamente sin ropa, excepto por un par de bóxer negros que se extendían sobre sus genitales y su parte trasera. Durante su breve tiempo en el laboratorio, no se había inspeccionado correctamente. No le importaba estar sin camisa, se sentía perfectamente bien para él. ¿Pero dónde estaba el resto de su ropa? Dudaba mucho que hubiera llegado a esa extraña cámara vestido con solo un par de bóxer.

El joven Saiyajin salió del ensueño cuando más personas comenzaron a reunirse en la ventana. Con ojos depredadores, un grupo de mujeres comenzó a silbarle. Sacando el pulgar y el meñique, incluso una mujer en especial lo colocó delante de sus labios, pronunciando las palabras "Llámame".

Naruto no estaba seguro de qué hacer con ese gesto de la mujer, pero se sentía incómodo, especialmente por la forma en que su lengua rodeaba su labio superior. Decidiendo que había visto lo suficiente del edificio, el pelinegro había salido volando dejando atrás a una multitud de mujeres decepcionadas debido a que el chico sin duda era muy atractivo y les hubiera gustado tener una noche alocada con este.

Todo esto fue increíblemente confuso para él joven ojinegro. Primero se había despertado en un tanque lleno de lodo verde. Luego había sido atacado por un escuadrón de robots extraños. Luego los había destruido a todos con un poder que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, pero que sin duda lo hizo sentir muy bien usarlo para destruir esos desperdicios de metal. Y encima de todo, estaba en una ciudad de la que nunca había oído hablar ni visto. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Necesitaba tiempo para juntar todas estas piezas. Al ver un edificio increíblemente grande que fácilmente empequeñecía las estructuras a su alrededor, se dirigió hacia él.

Su aterrizaje fue cualquier cosa menos suave, sus pies levantaron y trizaron el concreto cuando se estrelló contra el suelo. Toda actividad cesó cuando los ocupantes de la plataforma de observación, se volvieron hacia el recién llegado. Una vez más, Naruto inmediatamente se sintió incómodo. No sabía si era por la falta de ropa o por las miradas cautelosas que la multitud le estaba dando. Tal vez esto no había sido una buena idea después de todo.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos, alguien finalmente decidió decir algo, rompiendo el incómodo silencio. Un hombre vestido con un uniforme de policía se le acercó. Por su postura y la forma en que temblaban sus manos, Naruto podía decir que el hombre estaba nervioso.

"S-Señor v-voy a tener que pedirle que se ponga algo de ropa." El oficial tartamudeó cuando finalmente se acercó a Naruto. El Saiyajin era sin duda alguna mucho más alto que el, incrementando sus nervios ya agobiados.

Los brazos de Naruto se cruzaron cuando le dirigió al hombre una mirada fugaz. No estaba seguro de quién era exactamente el hombre, pero a juzgar por su atuendo y la forma en que la multitud le había dado margen de maniobra, estaba dispuesto a apostar que el hombre era un agente de la ley de algún tipo. Apreció el tono con el que se le acercó, estaba en completo contraste con la forma en que lo habían hecho esos malditos robots.

"¿Tienes ropa para ofrecerme?" La pregunta del ojinegro fue genuinamente formulada. Casi cualquier cosa sería mejor que la única prenda de vestir que llevaba actualmente, ya que no le gustaba la forma en que personas miraban su entrepierna con miradas para nada santas.

"N-No, yo no." El oficial respondió con un entre ligeramente asustado y desconcertado por la pregunta del chico musculoso.

Un ceño fruncido se posó en el rostro de Naruto cuando el Saiyajin cruzó los brazos.

"Bueno, entonces estás perdiendo el tiempo al igual que el mío." Con una ola desdeñosa, el joven Saiyajin hizo señas al oficial para que se fuera de su vista, pero éste permaneció inmóvil en su lugar.

"Señor, no voy a preguntar de nuevo. Tendrá que ponerse algo de ropa. Hay niños aquí." La mano izquierda del oficial hizo un gesto a la multitud, donde varios de los ojos de los niños estaban siendo cubiertos por las manos de sus padres.

Suspirando frustrado y ligeramente molesto por la insistencia del policía, Naruto se pasó los dedos de su mano derecha por los mechones morenos de su cabello de punta.

"Mira, no tengo otra ropa y, a menos que-" Pero de forma repentina el pelinegro fue interrumpido por una voz femenina desconocida.

"Oficial, ¿Hay algún problema aquí?" La voz femenina pregunto por encima de ellos.

Al levantar la vista, Naruto vio a una mujer de cabello rubio flotando en el cielo. Una gran estrella blanca residía en el centro de su parte superior azul. Una multitud de otras estrellas blancas, un poco más pequeñas, se arrastraban por sus brazos, hasta las puntas de sus guantes rojos. Se ajustó un cinturón rojo a juego alrededor de su delgada cintura, sobre sus pantalones cortos de rayas azules y blancas. Su máscara de color aguamarina cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, pero por lo que Naruto pudo ver, tenían aproximadamente la misma edad o eso pensaba el joven de ojos negros.

El oficial, a su vez, se quedó algo nervioso ante la llegada de la joven heroína y a la vez se rasco la sien mientras observaba a la chica descender del cielo.

"¡Oye mira es Stargirl!" Una mujer exclamo con alegría por la llegada de su heroína favorita.

"¡Mira sus abdominales!" Esta vez un chico comento con su mirada en los pechos de la rubia.

"¡Por favor, ella es como la miembro más caliente de la JSA!" Otro chico dijo a su amigo con un tono entre burlón y feliz, porque sin duda es algo único ver a una superheroína en vivo.

Por fuera, Courtney Whitmore mantenía una calma serena, pero debajo de su máscara ella estaba haciendo sonar los elogios de la multitud. Rápidamente expulsó los elogios de su mente, enfocándose en la tarea en cuestión.

"Estaba tratando de que se pusiera algo de ropa, pero él simplemente no está escuchando." El oficial respondió en respuesta a su pregunta.

Naruto resopló molesto por el hombrecito que tenía delante. Él había estado tratando de explicar la situación antes de que esta 'Stargirl' como la habían llamado apareciera.

"Mira.", El Saiyajin dijo, apuntando un dedo al pecho del oficial. "No tengo ropa. Estaba tratando de decírtelo antes de que _ella _llegara." El pelinegro señalo con su mano izquierda hacia la superheroína, que lo observaba con una mirada de pocos amigos.

La chica en cuestión le lanzó a Naruto una mirada molesta. Cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en su cuerpo, ella reconoció que este era definitivamente el tipo que habían estado buscando.

¡Era enorme! En todos los sentidos de la palabra. Ella todavía se las arregló para parecer 'alta' frente a semejante bestia, ya que enderezo todo su cuerpo llegando casi al estómago del joven 'villano', pero incluso la altura completa de Stargirl quedaba empequeñecía por mucho frente al ojinegro. Pero lo más importante de todo era ¿Dónde estaban las cicatrices y rasguños que habían alineado su cuerpo? Sus abdominales, que estaban magníficamente esculpidos, estaban completamente libres de manchas de sangre.

"_¡__Apenas estaba vivo cuando __Power Girl__ lo había rescatado__!__ Su rostro estaba empapado en sangre. __¡__Nadie se cura así de rápido__! ¿__Podría ser __Kriptoniano?_" Fueron los pensamientos llenos de incredulidad y sorpresa de Stargirl.

Colocando su mano en el hombro del oficial mientras lo movía a un lado, se volvió y miró a Naruto.

"Me lo llevo de aquí oficial." La rubia comento con un tono serio.

De pie directamente bajo la mirada del Saiyajin, Stargirl se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que era. Se sentía como una enana bajo sus ojos. Frunciendo el ceño, ella levitó en el aire, de pie a la par del hombre. ¿Cómo iba a intimidar al malo si ella parecía un niño?

"Sabes que estás en un montón de problemas, ¿No?" La heroína pregunto con una mirada bastante molesta.

Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron ante la palabra 'problema'. ¿Era ella de los laboratorios STAR?

"¿Por qué?" Fue la simple pregunta del pelinegro, mientras a la vez enfocaba su mirada en los ojos azules de la mujer voladora.

"¿Por qué?", Los ojos de Stargirl se ensancharon cuando le lanzó al joven Saiyajin una mirada estupefacta. "Ustedes los villanos nunca se hacen cargo de sus acciones." La rubia pregunto con los puños apretados en un intento para ocultar su creciente ira.

"¿Villano?", El ojinegro repitió la palabra, tan confundido como la rubia. "_¿__De qué diablos está hablando esta mujer__?_" Naruto pensó con la misma expresión confundida.

Stargirl puso los ojos en blanco y a la vez se dio un palmazo en la cara con su mano izquierda, la rubia suspiró. Ella ya estaba seriamente enojada y el fingimiento de inocencia del pelinegro no estaba ayudando en absoluto.

"Por todo el daño que has hecho a los laboratorios STAR y a la ciudad de Nueva York. ¡Probablemente ha costado miles de millones de dólares en daños!" La ojiazul gruño con su mirada fija en el joven villano.

"_¿__Nueva York__?__ Así que ese es el nombre de esta ciudad__._", El joven Saiyajin pensó una pequeña y rápida mirada hacia los edificios que los rodeaban."¿Qué daño causé?" Naruto pregunto sin duda todavía muy confundido por las palabras de la heroína.

Si el bastón cósmico no hubiera sido casi indestructible, se habría roto debido a la presión que la propietaria le estaba aplicando.

"_¡__Está bien, eso es todo__!_", Stargirl pensó muy molesta y la vez apretó los dientes, la rubia se acercó más al Saiyajin, apuntando con un dedo furioso al pecho musculoso de este último. "¡Viniste desde el cielo, destruiste una buena parte de Manhattan y atacaste los laboratorios STAR! ¡Y ahora estás tratando de hacerte el tonto por todo eso!" La ojiazul casi grito todas esas acusaciones hacia el chico de cabello negro.

Un gruñido inconsciente escapó de los labios de Naruto cuando sintió que la punta del dedo de la rubia tocaba su pecho desnudo. Ella le estaba hablando de la misma manera que esos robots molestos, que lo habían sacado de quicio y sin alguna no le gustaba para nada.

"Primero no tengo idea de nada de lo que estás hablando.", El Saiyajin contó el incidente en los laboratorios STAR, pero en verdad no tenía idea de nada más. "En segundo lugar, no me gusta tu tono. Te sugiero que te apartes y saques el dedo de mi pecho." El pelinegro advirtió en un intento de contener su furia interna.

"¿O qué?" Stargirl sonrió de forma burlona, mientras empujaba su dedo índice hacia adelante en forma de desafío. La mano enguantada de la rubia se hunde completamente en la piel del joven Saiyajin.

_**¡Le has advertido, pero ella no escucha! ¡Hazla pagar! ¡Hazla pagar! ¡Destrózala!**_

Retrocediendo, el Saiyajin se agarró la cabeza. Ahí estaba esa voz otra vez. ¿De dónde venía? Esta chica estaba empezando a molestarlo, pero no en la medida en que se sentía necesario para tener una buena pelea física contra ella. Sacudiendo la cabeza, ignoró la voz, forzándola a caer en lo más profundo de su mente.

"Voy a decirlo de nuevo ... ¡Déjame en paz, mujer!" El pelinegro grito con un tono enojado, para que seguidamente tomara la mano de la sorprendida rubia y la arrojara con fuerza hacia atrás.

Con un gruñido, Stargirl finalmente se detuvo en el aire con una expresión bastante sorprendida por la fuerza física del chico de ojos negros. Pero, sacudiendo la cabeza ella levanto airadamente su vara cósmica, apuntándola directamente a Naruto.

"Está bien, ya he tenido suficiente de tu ... Mierda." La rubia maldijo con una expresión entre molesta y ligeramente preocupada.

Stargirl no había notado su agarre cada vez más fuerte en la base del bastón, lo que la hizo disparar accidentalmente un rayo de energía al medio desnudo Saiyajin. El caos se produjo cuando Naruto fue enviado volando a través de la barandilla de la plataforma de observación. Gimiendo para sí misma, Stargirl corrió rápidamente tras el hombre, dejando atrás a una multitud asustada y confundida.

* * *

Con un tremendo choque, el joven Saiyajin impactó el suelo. Un gran cráter dio la bienvenida a su llegada cuando saludó la cara del pavimento de Nueva York. Con un gruñido picante, el pelinegro salió flotando de la cuenca, aterrizando en medio del tráfico entrante. Una expresión horrorizada cruzó la cara de un hombre, mientras intentaba frenar los frenos de su automóvil cuando se acercaba a la colisión con Naruto. El auto se dobló como una carpa cuando se estrelló contra el ojinegro. El vehículo estaba completamente destrozado, pero Naruto no tenía ni un rasguño en él.

Los autos restantes en la carretera se detuvieron en seco cuando se detuvieron y se quedaron boquiabiertos ante el incidente. Sin prestarle atención, Naruto podría haber matado sin problemas al tipo que lo había 'atropellado' con su auto, pero en este momento tenía problemas más urgentes que atender, como localizar a la chica que lo había atacado sin razón alguna y sin duda la haría pagar muy caro.

Saltando a los cielos, el joven Saiyajin giró la cabeza mientras intentaba localizar a la impetuosa rubia. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras localizaba al héroe disfrazado volando directamente hacia él. Apretando el puño, salió corriendo para encontrarse con ella a medio camino. Ella no había prestado atención a sus advertencias y ahora sufriría enormemente por ello.

Ralentizando su velocidad a niveles normales, Stargirl levantó sus manos a la defensiva mientras observaba al enfurecido pelinegro volar hacia ella.

"Lamento haberte atacado, no tenía la intención de-" Sus palabras fueron introducidas de nuevo en su boca cuando el puño de Naruto chocó con su mandíbula y la dejo viendo estrellitas. Nada que ella pudiera decirle le habría importado.

La rubia fue disparada hacia atrás a una gran velocidad y la ventana de una joyería finalmente detuvo su vuelo. Frotándose la mandíbula con obvio dolor, Stargirl se puso de pie tambaleante con su cabeza dando vueltas por motivo de ese fuerte golpe. Mirando hacia abajo a los fragmentos de la ventana rota, frunció el ceño al ver el gran moretón que ahora descansaba en su rostro.

"_No más juegos. __¡__Este chico definitivamente me las va a pagar__!_" La ojiazul pensó con los dientes apretados de enojo y deseos de venganza para devolverle ese fuerte golpe.

Con su bastón cósmico a la cabeza, Stargirl se elevó en el aire, volando directamente hacia el sonriente Saiyajin. Haciendo un gesto con las manos hacia adelante, Naruto incitó a la chica a atacarlo.

"_¡__Muéstrame lo que puede hacer ese bastón de anciana__!_" El pelinegro pensó con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

En pocos segundos, Stargirl cerró la brecha entre las dos. Estaba en una grave desventaja de altura, pero su vara cósmica podría al menos compensar algo de ella. Empujando el arma de su padrastro hacia adelante, la apuntó a la cara del ojinegro. Por la sonrisa completa de confianza de Naruto, este evadió el ataque por poco, moviendo la cabeza justo a tiempo, permitiendo que pasara por encima.

Con un gruñido de frustración, Stargirl rápidamente echó atrás su bastón, sus piernas dispararon una lluvia de patadas y golpearon al pelinegro directamente en el torso musculoso. En donde esto tuvo el efecto de una picadura de mosquito, lo que provocó que el joven Saiyajin levantara una ceja bastante divertido.

"¿Eso es todo?" Naruto pregunto con la misma sonrisa burlona, aunque por otro lado se sentía algo decepcionado por no tener una batalla digna de su atención, que saciara su hambre de pelea y calmara un poco su sangre guerrera.

"_Vamos a ver cómo intentas parar esto con tu enorme tamaño_." Stargirl no se molestó en responder, en lugar de eso decidió elegir disparar una explosión de energía blanca en un punto del musculoso cuerpo del joven Saiyajin y por supuesto esto no le dio la oportunidad a este ultimo de cubrirse o esquivarlo.

Una ola de dolor instantáneamente golpeó a Naruto cuando fue enviado a volar, chocando contra un edificio cercano. Limpiando el humo que humeaba de su cuerpo, el pelinegro rápidamente regresó a la batalla. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera saltar a través del agujero que había causado inadvertidamente, se encontró a sí mismo siendo jalado por una increíble fuerza gravitatoria.

Golpeando y girando en el aire, Naruto intentó resistirse a la fuerza que lo atraía, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Parecía que en cuanto más se resistía, más poderosa se volvía la fuerza. Concedido a su poder, finalmente fue arrastrado a su fuente; Stargirl. La arrogante sonrisa en el rostro de la chica fue más que suficiente para reavivar la ira del ojinegro. Extendiendo la palma de su mano derecha, Naruto creó una esfera de energía verdosa.

Las sirenas inmediatamente comenzaron a sonar en la mente de Stargirl cuando vio que la esfera se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad. Intentó crear un escudo, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Con un impacto que activó cada alarma de automóvil en el radio de un kilómetro, la rubia fue enviada precipitadamente al suelo. La inmensa fuerza gravitatoria alrededor de Naruto cesó cuando la chica de ojos azules se estrelló contra el suelo. Levantando su mano izquierda, el ojinegro se aventuró a crear otra explosión. Terminaría esta batalla para siempre, ya que esa mujer estaba empezando a molestarlo con sus trucos débiles.

Con un movimiento sin esfuerzo, arrojó otra esfera de energía verdosa a la joven aún aturdida. Estaba a pocos centímetros de chocar cuando la chica desapareció de repente. Las cejas de Naruto se elevaron en la confusión al ver que aparecen rayas rojas y amarillas en el suelo, ¿Acaso era otro bicho molesto que se unió a la pelea?.

"Stargirl, ¿Estás bien?" Una voz masculina familiar para la rubia pregunto con un tono bastante preocupado.

Abriendo los ojos cerúleos, Stargirl se encontró a sí misma fuertemente envuelta en los brazos de Jay Garrick.

"Estoy perfecta, ¿Qué te parece?" La rubia pregunto de forma retórica y sin duda adolorida.

El viejo no pudo evitar reírse de sus palabras. Independientemente de la situación, ella seguía siendo su misma yo.

"Lo estás haciendo bien. Lo siento por tomarte así ..." Poniendo un dedo en su labio, ella silenció al anciano Flash.

"Está bien, no tienes que disculparte. Pero debemos preocuparnos por _él_." Levantando su dedo, Stargirl señaló a Naruto que ahora estaba corriendo hacia la pareja.

"Notepreocupestengoestobajocontrol." Jay tranquilo a su compañera de equipo de forma rápida.

En un flash literal, Jay Garrick hizo a un lado a la chica con cuidado y se apresuró para atacar a su enemigo. Se escuchó una risa estrepitosa cuando Naruto observó el atuendo del hombre.

"_¿__Es eso una olla en su cabeza__?_", El pelinegro se tomó un segundo para limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos, pero para entonces, Jay Garrick se había desvanecido de su campo de visión. "¡¿Dónde-" Pero el ojinegro nunca llego a terminar su pregunta.

...

Un puño inesperado por detrás envió al joven Saiyajin a tropezar unos pasos hacia adelante. Enojado giro a su alrededor, trató de agarrar al 'bicho' molesto con sus manos para aplastarlo de forma lenta hasta su muerte agónica. Pero antes de que pudiera completar el giro, una serie de golpes atacaron su estómago. Luego sus costillas. Luego sus riñones. Antes de finalmente volver a su espalda. Los puños en sí mismos no picaban, pero el número y la velocidad de ellos eran suficientes para dañar la piel resistente de Naruto.

Con ataques aparentemente interminables desde todos los ángulos, el Saiyajin estaba demasiado desorientado para hacer cualquier cosa. Podía sentir su ira burbujeando lista para explotar con cada ataque que hacia el viejo velocista.

"_Soy más rápido que esto. __¿¡__Por qué no puedo golpear a este bicho__!?_" Naruto pensó con los dientes y los puños apretados en clara señal de furia.

Con un grito primario que hizo que la propia Stargirl se agarrara sus orejas, una onda de energía verdosa fue expulsada del cuerpo del joven Saiyajin. Los golpes cesaron de inmediato cuando su atacante fue arrojado con fuerza a un automóvil cercano donde toda su visión se volvía negra, ya que el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo dejo en la completa inconsciencia y sin la posibilidad de continuar en la pelea por un largo tiempo.

Mirándose el uno al otro, Stargirl y Naruto compartieron diferentes miradas, la primera estaba sin duda sorprendida y el segundo formo una sonrisa entre feliz y sádica por el increíble poder que tenía en sus manos. Aunque la pregunta que ambos jóvenes compartieron fue. ¿De dónde vino ese poder? Sacudiéndose de su sorpresa, Stargirl se puso de pie. Su compañero de equipo estaba en problemas. Sacando la energía de una línea eléctrica cercana, disparó una ráfaga concentrada de energía al Saiyajin, todavía hipnotizado con sus manos.

A diferencia de sus ataques anteriores, éste no tuvo ningún efecto en absoluto, pero sirvió para despertar a Naruto de su estado. Volviendo a mirar a su oponente, el pelinegro cargó contra ella. Girando la punta de su bastón, Stargirl se armó para lo inevitable.

"¿_La electricidad no funcionó__?__ Bueno, vamos a ver si le gusta un poco de radiación solar._" La rubia pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Sus preparativos demostraron ser innecesarios cuando una mano gigante golpeó rápidamente al ojinegro de regreso al suelo.

"Podrías haber hecho eso mucho antes, ¿Sabes?" Una sonrisa tiró de los labios de Stargirl, mientras miraba a Atom Smasher.

"Pero entonces no hubiera podido hacer una entrada dramática." El hombre anteriormente conocido como Nuklon respondió sarcásticamente, regresando a su estatura normal.

"Oh ... olvídalo." Descendiendo al suelo, Stargirl saludó al hombre con un abrazo. Los dos saborearon el momento antes de que Atom Smasher cesara el abrazo.

"¿Entonces este es el chico que escapó de los laboratorios STAR?" Atom pregunto con sus manos en las caderas, observando hacia el cráter que había hecho con su mano.

"Sí." La rubia respondió con su mirada en donde estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto y sin darse cuenta tuvo un pequeño escalofrió en solo pensar en ese villano, que pasó desapercibido por su compañero de equipo.

Cruzando sus brazos en su pecho, Nuklon formo una sonrisa divertida debajo de su máscara.

"¿Y él te estaba dando problemas?" El tono con el que habló enfatizó que no estaba nada impresionado con su oponente.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco con absoluta molestia, Stargirl señaló con el dedo el pecho del superhéroe.

"¡Es mucho más peligroso de lo que parece y además mira lo que le hizo a Jay!" La ojiazul dijo en voz alta.

La cabeza de Atom se giró hacia el anciano Flash, que ahora estaba finalmente desmayado por la onda de choque que lo había dejado sin sentido instantes atrás.

"Está bien, te daré eso.", Atom Smasher concedió. "Pero ya te has enfrentado a Black Adam y este chico ni siquiera podía llegar a sus talones." Nuklon explico con un dedo en su barbilla, ya que una serie de recuerdos llego a su mente sobre ese supervillano mágico.

"No estarías diciendo eso si hubieras peleado con él." Stargirl dijo con su mirada en suelo, porque una serie de recuerdos de una esfera de energía verdosa llegaron corriendo a su mente y sin duda la hicieron temblar un poco.

"Lo dudo.", Atom Smasher dijo bastante engreído. "Mira con la facilidad en que lo derrote. Él es-" Pero Nuklon nunca llego a terminar su comentario porque una voz masculina muy enojada lo interrumpió en seco.

"Dices ¿Con qué facilidad me derrotas?", El ojinegro pregunto con un tono burlón y molesto. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Stargirl al ver a Naruto levantarse como si nada del cráter que Atom había hecho con la mano. "¡No soy débil!" El pelinegro exclamo muy furioso, mientras que a la vez desaparecía en un borrón de velocidad.

Antes de que Atom Smasher pudiera reaccionar, encontró la mano de Naruto envuelta fuertemente alrededor de su cuello con la intensión de ahogarlo hasta la muerte. El oxígeno escapaba rápidamente de sus pulmones. A este ritmo actual estaría inconsciente en cuestión de segundos o incluso algo mucho peor ... morir.

Stargirl no iba a permitir que otros de sus compañeros fueran lastimados de nuevo; No mientras ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Posicionando su vara directamente sobre el joven Saiyajin, se preparó para dispararle una alta dosis de radiación solar. Pero antes de que la energía pudiera incluso unirse de manera estable, se encontró saltando en el aire para evadir a Atom Smasher. Con un gesto descuidado, Naruto arrojó al hombre a un lado y lo envió volando hacia un taxi que explotó rápidamente. Con la preocupación evidente en su rostro, el Stargirl se apresuró a ayudar a su camarada caído, pero Naruto no le permitiría tal comodidad.

"_Los bichos siguen saliendo de la nada. __¡__He tenido suficiente__!_" El ojinegro pensó con el ceño fruncido de la molestia.

Una esfera de energía de color verde con un toque azulado se formó en la palma de la mano derecha de Naruto cuando dirigió su mano a los dos héroes. Su intención era obviamente borrarlos del plano de los vivos y convertirlos en polvo para que ya no lo siguieran molestando.

Él había puesto suficiente poder en este ataque para eliminar cualquier otra interferencia de ellos. Con un lanzamiento bien apuntado, lo disparó a la rubia, que ahora era repentinamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

"_¡__Mierda__!_" Fue el pensamiento de la ojiazul al ver como esa esfera de energía verde azulada se dirigía hacia ella y su compañero de equipo muy mal herido.

La esfera de energía detonó, pero no donde Naruto había esperado que lo hiciera. Cuando se despejó la explosión de la colisión resultante, se reveló una mujer bastante tetona de pie frente a Stargirl.

"Ese ataque podría haberlos matado ... tienen suerte de que hubiera llegado a tiempo." Una voz femenina madura comento con seriedad.

Los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon furiosos en la mujer pechugona. Estas plagas se estaban convirtiendo en una espina en su trasero.

"Eres una chica poderosa que salva vidas." Stargirl se ruborizó, mientras agradecía a su salvadora de cabellos dorados.

La mujer Kriptoniana había venido, literalmente, de la nada para salvarlos de ese peligroso ataque del joven Saiyajin.

"No lo menciones. Puedes agradecérmelo _después de _que le dé una patada en el culo a ese mocoso." Power Girl dijo con un tono burlón, mientras que a la vez miraba de reojo al joven villano de cabello negro.

A Naruto no le gustaba su tono ni la forma en que hablaba de él. Estas personas siguieron subestimándolo seriamente. Les costaría muy caro burlarse de él.

"No estás haciendo esto solo, PG. Le debo por haberme metido en un taxi." Atom Smasher gruñó mientras se levantaba con mucha dificultad. Ser arrojado en vehículos no fue divertido, pero en esta ocasión fue tan aterrador que sin duda por un momento vio pasar su vida ante sus ojos.

"**No** ... tengo esto bajo control." Con un tono dominante, Kara Zor-L silenció todos los argumentos de sus camaradas. Había una razón por la que ella era la presidenta de la JSA.

"¡Bueno, será mejor que lo manejes porque él viene directamente hacia ti!" Atom dijo en voz alta, mientras que a la vez señalaba algo asustado hacia donde estaba el joven de ojos negros.

La atención de Power Girl se desvió de Atom Smasher mientras fijaba su mirada en el Saiyajin cargando rápidamente hacia ella. Su velocidad era sin duda impresionante, pero a su ritmo actual nunca la tomaría por sorpresa. Permaneciendo impasible, la rubia se quedó inmóvil cuando el puño del hombre parcialmente vestido se estrelló contra su cara y aunque admitió que le dolió un poco no fue tan severo como para lastimarla de gravedad. Mientras que, el resultado fue todo lo contrario de lo que Naruto había esperado con su puñetazo, ya que en su mente se imaginó que la cabeza de la mujer se despegaría de su cuerpo con la tremenda fuerza que había reunido en se único golpe.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la rubia, mientras observaba al hombre tropezar hacia atrás en completo shock. Aprovechando la apertura que había creado, Power Girl correspondió su golpe con uno de los suyos. Las ventanas circundantes se rompieron cuando Naruto fue derribado. Su cabeza sonaba de una manera que jamás en su vida había sentido ... y ¿Por qué de repente todo estaba tan borroso?

Con un puño tembloroso en el asfalto de la calle provocando que este se agrietara por el peso y su fuerza natural, el joven Saiyajin cayó de rodillas.

Cuando sus rodillas se hundieron más en el suelo, Naruto se agarró el estómago. ¿Quién rayos era esta mujer? ¿Cómo le había hecho tanto daño en tan solo unos segundos? ¿Dónde estaba el poder que había convocado antes? Si pudiera llamarlo una vez más, podría derrotarla y destrozarla, pero no tenía idea de cómo controlarlo a su antojo. Clavando sus dedos en la tierra, Naruto juró que nunca volvería a sentirse tan débil en su vida y por supuesto lo primero que haría si salía vivo de esta, es matar a las dos rubias molestas junto a sus bichos de compañeros entrometidos.

Mirando hacia arriba, un par de ojos rojos humeantes y molestos seguido casi al instante de otro fuerte puñetazo a su cabeza de parte de la rubia pechugona fueron las últimas cosas conscientes que vio el Saiyajin para que seguidamente pasara al plano de la inconsciencia total.

* * *

**Fin Del Segundo Capitulo**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia, y que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo. **

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo. **

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 6286 Palabras.**


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Respuestas?

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Dc o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

¿Anti-Héroe? Vs Héroes Y Villanos

Capítulo 3: ¿Respuestas?

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"KameHameHa/Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

**Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

_**Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

***Flashback***

"Observa cuidadosamente, Minato. Porque estas masacres solo ocurren una vez por milenio." Una voz siniestra y oscura comento con una sonrisa debajo de su extraña mascara de color negro en forma de espiral.

Las temblorosas rodillas del Cuarto Hokage se hundieron en el suelo, su rostro se contorsionó con incredulidad y miedo. Sus manos arañaban la piel de su rostro, su mente no estaba dispuesta a aceptar la realidad de su situación.

"E-Él nos matara a todos ... ¡Es un monstruo!" Minato exclamo con sus puños apretados al ver como una explosión de energía verdosa desaparecía en el olvido su rostro de la Roca Hokage.

"De hecho." La sonrisa del enmascarado desconocido se hizo más grande a medida que se empapaba del miedo cada vez mayor del Cuarto Hokage. Era un marcado contraste con su actitud calculadora y sería normal.

"Estamos condenados. ¡No hay nada que podamos hacer!" El rubio dijo en voz alta, mientras observaba como Naruto aplastaba la cabeza de un Shinobi con sus enormes manos como si fuera una uva.

La cabeza de Minato colgaba hacia abajo mientras con enojo y frustración golpeaba su puño derecho contra la tierra. Naruto su antiguo hijo que pensó que había perdido hace tantos años por haber sido tan descuidado y estúpido ... ahora había vuelto como un guerrero imparable y con un poder que jamás en su vida había visto. ¿Cómo podría él o alguien más esperar derrotarlo? ¡Ese tonto de Sasuke y Obito seguramente morirían por sus manos!

"Me alegra que hayas aceptado tu destino ... Hokage-sama.", Las palabras del desconocido fueron pronunciadas con puro disgusto. Minato había sido responsable de los eventos que estaban ocurriendo actualmente por sus estúpidas elecciones del pasado. "Ahora mira como mi hermano pequeño masacra a tus amigos. ¡Porque después de todo es un Super Saiyajin Legendario! ¡Jajaja!" El enmascarado termino sus palabras con una carcajada burlona.

***Flashback***

* * *

Con un salto, Naruto se despertó de su sueño. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor viscoso, su corazón latía al doble de su capacidad normal. Inhalando profundamente, el Saiyajin intentó calmar su respiración. Ese sueño ... ninguna _pesadilla _... se había sentido tan real. ¿Quién era Minato? ¿Quién era ese otro hombre con la extraña mascara? ¿Por qué se veía y se sentía tan familiar? ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Reprendiéndose mentalmente por el breve momento de debilidad, Naruto intentó ponerse de pie. Sus cejas se torcieron en confusión mientras sus piernas caían al suelo involuntariamente. Eso no debía suceder. Al mirar hacia abajo, el Saiyajin notó la causa de la resistencia; los grilletes atados a su muñeca.

¿Qué ha pasado? Lo último que recordaba haber visto era un par de brillantes ojos rojos. Después de eso, todo estaba en blanco, aunque claramente podía sentir dolor persistente en todo su cuerpo. ¡Esa mujer era la responsable de todo esto! Gruñendo Naruto contó su encuentro con la chica vestida de spandex y sus aliados.

Había tratado de mantener la situación pacífica, pero ella había obligado a que las cosas empeoraran. No tenía la intención de que las cosas se pusieran físicas, pero ella había forzado su mano. Hubiera preferido hablar, pero golpearle la cara había sido igualmente satisfactorio. Pero las cosas habían ido rápidamente hacia el sur desde allí, y ahora se encontraba sentado en una habitación oscura, completamente ignorante de dónde estaba.

Intentando pararse una vez más, el Saiyajin gruñó cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Estas no eran esposas regulares. Se sentía como si su cuerpo se volviera más pesado con cada intento que hacía. Se sintió similar a cuando esa chica había usado ese bastón sobre él. Había generado energía para liberarse de él, pero con las manos atadas no había mucho que pudiera hacer actualmente.

¡Tenía que liberarse!

Naruto se obligó a ponerse de pie e ignoró el dolor punzante que recorría su cuerpo. Los grilletes eran obviamente la causa de lo que sea que lo estaba deteniendo. Apretando los dientes cuando finalmente logró levantar las esposas sobre su cabeza, el Saiyajin dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado. El peso de su cuerpo se había cuadruplicado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Eligiendo no pensar más en el pensamiento, el pelinegro flexionó los músculos y le palpitaron las venas mientras intentaba romper los grilletes. El peso de su cuerpo se multiplicó una vez más, obligando al Saiyajin a ponerse de rodillas, pero eso no lo detuvo. Continuó con su valiente esfuerzo, el sonido del metal crujiendo llegando a sus oídos mientras continuaba empujando.

"_¡Casi lo tengo! Estoy casi ..._"

De repente, las luces de la habitación una vez oscura se encendieron permitiendo que Naruto inspeccionara su entorno. Al cesar su lucha contra sus restricciones vio que estaba en una celda de algún tipo. Había una cama detrás de él junto con un televisor que estaba montado contra la pared a su derecha. Directamente frente a él estaba la entrada de la celda. Intentó atravesarlo, pero fue arrojado al suelo cuando la electricidad aturdió su cuerpo.

Con un gemido, el Saiyajin sacudió la cabeza. Lo que sea que lo había golpeado ciertamente dio un golpe. Cuando levantó la cabeza, hizo contacto visual con una criatura parecida a un pájaro que ahora descansaba contra una pared fuera de la celda.

"Parece que tu prisionero finalmente está despierto, Batman."

* * *

"Te dije que era una mala idea." Mirando a Superman, Batman continuó su marcha por el largo corredor de la Atalaya.

"¿A dónde más se supone que debemos llevarlo?" Clark preguntó con los hombros levantados.

"A una de las varias cárceles de la Tierra." Bruce respondió de forma cortante.

"Pero él no es un criminal." Superman le recordó a su amigo y compañero de la liga.

Deteniéndose a medio paso, el Caballero Oscuro entrecerró los ojos hacia Clark.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué lo trajiste a una de nuestras celdas de detención recién construidas?" Batman pregunto con un tono neutro.

"Estaba fuera de control en Nueva York, pero su intención no era lastimar a nadie." El Hombre de acero contesto.

"Eso no demuestra nada." Bruce replicó con frialdad.

"Tal vez no ... pero es algo que otros villanos no han hecho." Clark dijo con seguridad.

"Como dije antes eso no demuestra nada.", Batman respondió, no dispuesto a creer el giro positivo de Clark en el evento. "Y además atacó a la JSA." El Caballero Oscuro le recordó al Hombre de Acero nuevamente con su habitual tono frio.

"No fue su culpa Bruce, el JSA lo atacó. Stargirl fue quien disparó primero ... simplemente reaccionó y se defendió." Superman explico los hechos del Saiyajin.

"Sí, _reaccionó _ante eso casi rompiendo la mandíbula de Stargirl, destruyendo partes de la ciudad de Nueva York y atacando a tres miembros de la JSA. Eso _ciertamente está _justificado." Batman no estaba comprando lo que Clark estaba vendiendo. Incluso si estaba justificado, su prisionero había causado daños injustificados a la ciudad.

"Está bien, te daré eso.", Clark dijo con un profundo suspiro. "Pero aún necesitamos escuchar su versión de la historia. Stargirl admitió haber empeorado la situación al atacarlo accidentalmente." El Hombre de Acero comento con un tono serio.

Respondiendo con un gruñido, Batman aceleró el ritmo de su caminata, estaba ansioso por enfrentar finalmente a su prisionero. Tenía una serie de preguntas formándose en su mente. ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué era él? ¿Cuáles fueron sus intenciones con la Tierra? Claramente no era humano, las muestras de sangre de los laboratorios STAR lo habían confirmado. La muestra genética que había recibido de Tina McGee era diferente a todo lo que había visto antes. Ninguna base de datos conocida tenía algo similar. Tendría que hablar con Hal al respecto una vez que regresara de Oa.

Batman introdujo su código de acceso cuando llegaron a la prisión de la Atalaya y frunció el ceño. Por mucho que quisiera respuestas, todavía estaba irritado porque Clark había traído a un prisionero sin decirle primero a la liga. Su prisionero podría ser un espía, un ladrón o un psicópata que busca obtener acceso a la Atalaya y toda su tecnología. Las celdas de retención eran una nueva incorporación a la Atalaya y nunca antes se habían probado. Si algo funcionara mal, su prisionero podría escapar y causar graves daños no solo a la liga sino también a la Tierra.

El ceñudo Batman se volvió hacia el Hombre de Acero. "La próxima vez que votemos por eso, Clark."

* * *

Durante los últimos minutos, Naruto y su aparente guardián de la cárcel se habían sentado en silencio, sus ojos nunca se habían separado. La cosa ... ninguna _mujer _frente a la entrada estaba vestida con un atuendo diferente a todo lo que había visto antes. Sus largas alas plumosas estaban mucho más allá de la rodilla. Tras una inspección más profunda, lo que Naruto inicialmente asumió que era su rostro resultó ser una máscara, con la forma de un halcón. Al igual que las personas anteriores con las que se había encontrado, ella estaba vestida con un atuendo colorido, el suyo consistía en verde, dorado y amarillo. A juzgar por su postura y la forma en que su maza gigante seguía golpeando contra la pared, podía decir que estaba irritada. Ella no era la única.

Naruto había seguido luchando por romper los grilletes, pero fue en vano. Las esposas se habían vuelto aún más apretadas y pesadas, el flujo de sangre en sus manos casi se detuvo. Le enfureció infinitamente cómo no pudo liberarse de ellos. ¡No era un debilucho! ¿Por qué le estaba fallando su poder una vez más? Todo lo relacionado con su situación actual lo frustraba sin fin. El único aspecto positivo fue el hecho de que estaba realmente vestido.

Atrás quedaron su bóxer negro, que fueron reemplazados por un par de pantalones blancos que tenían una faja roja. Botas negras hasta el tobillo le cubrían los pies. Dos pulseras doradas estaban envueltas alrededor de sus bíceps junto con un collar y una diadema dorada a juego en su frente. Junto a una remera gris que cubría su torso musculoso.

"Estoy un poco impresionada."

Agitándose de sus reflexiones, Naruto centró su atención en su guardián carcelero que se había levantado de la pared. Sus alas se expandieron mientras se estiraba, dando un paso más cerca del campo de fuerza que los separaba a ambos de la libertad y el encerramiento.

"El Metal Enésimo es una de las sustancias más duras del Universo y tu casi lo rompes." Hawkgirl comento con un leve indicio de asombro.

Mirando hacia sus muñecas, Naruto frunció el ceño ante sus grilletes. Entonces, ¿De eso estaban hechas estas esposas? La puerta de acero en los laboratorios STAR no había sido tan difícil de romper como estas.

"No deberías esperar nada menos de mí." Naruto resopló con arrogancia. Estaba cansado de que la gente subestimara sus habilidades.

"Solo un _poco _impresionado.", Chica Halcón dijo con el ceño fruncido. Tanto por tratar de romper el silencio. _"_Aún fallaste en eso, lo que no cuenta mucho." La heroína opino con aburrimiento y un pequeño tono burlón.

Frunciendo el ceño, Naruto le gruñó a la mujer. Si tan solo ella supiera el poder que él tenía. "Si tuviera toda la potencia, habría ..."

Agitando la mano, Hawkgirl le cortó. "Si los deseos fueran peces, todos lanzaríamos redes. Estabas demasiado débil para hacerlo." Terminando con una sonrisa, se echó a reír interiormente mientras observaba al Saiyajin visiblemente furioso ante su comentario.

En este punto, Naruto había comenzado una vez más su lucha por romper sus esposas. Estaba decidido a demostrar que estaba equivocada. "Cuando rompa esto, verás cuán _débil _soy."

Agarrando su maza, Hawkgirl la agitó con anticipación. "¡Entonces, vamos!", Ella desafío al furioso Saiyajin que empezó a aplicar más energía en sus manos provocando que las esposas se trisaran. "_Podría usar su rostro como saco de boxeo para aliviar mi aburrimiento_."

"Hawkgirl ... suficiente.", Se escuchó una voz grave y grave. Batman ya había escuchado suficiente. "Sabía que no debería haberte puesto en guardia." El Caballero Oscuro dijo con un pequeño suspiro molesto.

"Bueno, es bueno verte también Batman." Hawkgirl respondió sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos debajo de su máscara.

"No le hagas caso, Hawkgirl ... solo está siendo ... él mismo.", Superman dijo con una sonrisa. "Lo tomaremos desde aquí. Eres libre de irte." El Hombre de Acero comento con amabilidad.

Sin decir una palabra más, Chica Halcón pasó junto al dúo, disculpándose por lo anterior, pero no sin antes mostrarle a Naruto una última sonrisa burlona. Lo último que escuchó al salir fue el Saiyajin rechinando sus dientes.

Frotándose las sienes, Superman suspiró mientras susurraba al oído de Batman: "Eso podría haber ido mejor Bruce."

"Ella lo estaba molestando, Clark, prácticamente lo desafió a salir." El Caballero Oscuro dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Déjala un poco, se unió a la liga esta semana y todavía está bastante fresca de Thanagar, y ambos sabemos lo 'agradable' que es ese planeta." Clark recordó con un pequeño suspiro.

Deteniéndose, Batman miró a Superman antes de escribir el código de acceso a la celda de Naruto.

"Parece que estás haciendo mucho de eso hoy Clark." Bruce comento sin si quiera molestar de mirar a los ojos a su amigo y compañero de equipo.

"¿Haciendo qué?" El Hombre de Acero pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

"Reducir la holgura inmerecida de las personas." Batman respondió sin ninguna emoción.

"No soy, es solo que-"

Levantando su dedo índice, Batman detuvo la oración que estaba a punto de seguir.

"Cuando lleguemos allí,_ hablaré la _mayor parte del tiempo. Ambos sabemos cómo actúas con este tipo de cosas." El Caballero Oscuro dijo con un tono muy serio.

El Hombre de Acero abrió la boca para protestar, pero se vio incapaz de discutir contra la lógica de Batman. Asintiendo lentamente, cedió a regañadientes a su compañero.

"Está bien." Superman acepto sin quejarse.

* * *

Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron mientras veía a los dos hombres entrar a su celda. No se había tomado un momento para examinarlos adecuadamente hasta ahora. El más bajo de los dos estaba vestido como una especie de ... ¿murciélago? Y el otro estaba vestido lo más brillante posible. ¿Estaba usando un calzoncillo por encima de sus pantalones? Ignorando su situación, Naruto no pudo evitar reírse de sus ridículos atuendos.

"¿Enserio?" Naruto dijo para si mismo con bastante diversión en donde no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Con una ceja alzada, Batman se volvió hacia Superman. ¿De qué se reía? Tal vez su teoría acerca de que su prisionero podría ser un psicópata era correcta. Dejando a un lado ese pensamiento, Bruce cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Era muy poco probable que ocurriera algo, especialmente con Superman aquí, pero si lo hiciera, su invitado no estaría escapando.

"¿Quién eres tú?" La voz de Batman se volvió ronca mientras miraba a su prisionero. Era hora de algunas respuestas tan esperadas.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que responderé alguna de tus preguntas? No he hecho nada malo, pero aquí estoy encadenado. Yo no hablare con un par de imbéciles." Naruto dijo con un gruñido muy molesto con solo ver a los tipos disfrazados que tiene frente suyo.

La mirada de Batman se endureció. No estaba en condiciones de hablar así. Si alguna vez esperaba salir de esos grilletes, hablaría ... _ahora._ Bajando hasta quedar de rodillas, Batman decidió ponerse un poco más personal con Naruto.

"Ves esos grilletes que son-"

"Metal Enésimo. Esa 'Hawkgirl' como la llamaste ya me lo dijo." Naruto explico con un encogimiento de hombros y a la vez formo una sonrisa burlona porque sin duda le gusto hacer enojar al tipo disfrazado de murciélago.

Frunciendo el ceño, Batman tomó nota para hablar con Hawkgirl más tarde. Esa fue una carta de la mesa.

"¿Pero te dijo específicamente cómo funcionan esos grilletes?" Bruce pregunto de brazos cruzados.

Con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, Naruto respondió. "No."

"Amplifican la gravedad. Tengo esa idea después de enterarme de tu pelea con Stargirl. Los grilletes se introducen en el cuerpo de una persona. Amplifican la gravedad en función de cuánto puede resistir el cuerpo de una persona sin matarla. En el peor de los casos, una persona se desmayará. si se esfuerzan demasiado tratando de moverse en ellos.", Examinando las esposas, los ojos de Batman se entrecerraron cuando vio el número parpadear en ellos. "Actualmente tu cuerpo es resistente a ..."

"2,000 veces la gravedad de la Tierra." Superman dijo, terminando la frase de Bruce. El Kryptoniano no pudo evitar silbar ante el impresionante número.

La reacción de Batman estaba en marcado contraste con la suya. ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Antes de llegar a la prisión, la computadora que monitoreaba a su prisionero solo lo tenía a 500 veces la gravedad de la Tierra. La computadora no funcionaba mal, ¿cuál fue el caso? Los ojos de Batman se expandieron con horror cuando se dio cuenta ... ¡Se estaba volviendo más fuerte! Visiblemente permaneció impasible, pero por dentro sonaban las alarmas en su cabeza.

"3,500, 4,000, 4,500 ..." Los ojos de Batman se agrandaron casi de forma cómica cuando los números se dispararon. ¿No había límite a lo que podía soportar? Decidiendo que había visto suficiente, el Caballero Oscuro se puso de pie nuevamente. Tendría que discutir esto con la liga de inmediato.

"Superman, hemos terminado aquí." Batman dijo con un tono serio, para que seguidamente diera media vuelta empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

Parpadeando confundido, el Kryptoniano entrecerró los ojos para ver si había escuchado correctamente.

"Pero no obtuvimos ninguna respuesta. Ni siquiera respondió a tus preguntas." Clark comento muy confundido por la decisión inesperada de Bruce.

"Superman, hemos _terminado aquí_." Batman ordeno sin siquiera molestar en darse la vuelta para mirarlo ... otra vez.

El Hombre de Acero dejó de discutir cuando escuchó el tono de Bruce. Sabía por experiencia y una larga amistad lo que implicaba ese tono. Algo andaba mal.

Al soltar el campo de fuerza, Superman y Batman abandonaron la celda dejando a un Naruto muy confundido detrás de ellos ... pero rápidamente se encogió de hombros y empezó a ejercer más presión en sus esposas provocando que el numero siguiera creciendo a pasos agigantados.

* * *

**Sala De Conferencias**

"¿Por qué Batman nos llamó aquí? Parecía tan urgente." La Mujer Maravilla pregunto mientras sus uñas golpeaban ligeramente la mesa de metal.

"Estaba lidiando con un par de malos cuando Bats me llamó. Si no fuera el hombre más rápido del mundo, no lo habría logrado a tiempo." Flash comento de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa de orgullo en sus labios.

Wonder Woman y Hawkgirl pusieron los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo. El thanagaro no conocía al velocista desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero siempre encontraba la forma de aumentar su velocidad.

"Tengo mucha curiosidad también. Casi me rompo la tapa como detective para apresurarme aquí." Martian Manhunter agregó, la impaciencia comenzó a comer en su núcleo también.

"Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro de que era importante, ¿Verdad? Batman nunca hace nada sin una razón." Black Canary declaró. Junto con Hawkgirl, fue una nueva incorporación a la lista principal del equipo. Ser miembro de la reserva había estado bien, pero ser miembro de pleno derecho lo eliminó del agua.

"¿Alguien ha visto a Hal?" Diana preguntó mientras miraba alrededor de la espaciosa habitación, sin poder detectar al linterna verde de su sector.

"Todavía está en el negocio con Oa ... ya sabes cómo pueden ser esos Guardianes." Black Canary respondió con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

La Mujer Maravilla suspiró y asintió. Solo había tenido breves encuentros con los hombres de la ley azules, pero siempre habían estado lejos de ser agradables.

"¿Cuándo va a llegar aquí? Esta vez podría pasar haciendo algo _productivo _... como entrenar." Hawkgirl se enfureció mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. Ella no sabía por qué estaba aquí en primer lugar. Ella era un miembro nuevo, no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban estas reuniones.

Como en el momento justo, la puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió revelando a Superman y Batman.

"Bueno, habla del diablo ... o más bien del Murciélago." Apoyándose de su silla, Wally se apresuró a saludar al Caballero Oscuro y al Hombre de Acero.

"Podemos guardar las bromas para un tiempo posterior, Flash. Ahora tenemos que atender otra cosa muy seria." Bruce comento con un tono frio.

"Nariz dura como siempre." Flash gruñó mientras corría hacia su asiento.

Tomando su asiento en la mesa, Batman miró a su alrededor, su cabeza asintió como una forma de saludo hacia ellos y estos por supuesto le devolvieron el saludo con respeto.

"Ahora probablemente se estén preguntando por qué convoqué esta reunión." El Caballero Oscuro dijo con sus manos entrelazadas observando a cada miembro de la liga de la justicia.

"Puedes decir eso otra vez." Shayera murmuró desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Dándole una rápida mirada, Batman continuó. "_De todos modos ... _como decía, convoqué a esta reunión para hablar sobre nuestro _invitado _en la Atalaya."

"Oh, te refieres al chico a quien Power Girl golpeó." Flash respondió, casi riéndose de lo fácil que lo había hecho la prima de Superman.

"Sí, él. He hecho un sorprendente descubrimiento sobre él." Batman dijo con un tono preocupado que no pasó desapercibido por ningún miembro de la liga.

"¿Qué es Bruce?" Diana preguntó, rara vez había escuchado al Caballero Oscuro hablar en un tono tan preocupado.

"Es más fácil si te muestro." Bruce respondió con una acidulad calmada.

Inclinándose sobre la mesa, Batman presionó el botón en el centro de la mesa haciendo que apareciera un gran holograma. Se escucharon murmullos alrededor de la mesa mientras la liga examinaba cuál era la imagen. Superman fue el primero en reconocer y hablar lo que era.

"¿Es ADN?" El Hombre de Acero preguntó con un toque de curiosidad, aunque ya sabía la respuesta de su compañero de equipo.

"Sí. Es el ADN de nuestros prisioneros." Batman respondió al Kryptoniano que tenía su mirada en el holograma.

"Tan interesante como parece; ¿Qué preocupación nos tiene Batman?" J'onn preguntó, preguntándose cómo algo de esto estaba relacionado con ellos.

"Sí, murciélagos, no veo el problema aquí." Wally agregó, girando en su silla tratando de aliviar algo de su aburrimiento.

Con un suspiro, Batman inhaló profundamente. Sería mejor simplemente explicar todo.

"El día de hoy recibí muestras de sangre de nuestros huéspedes de laboratorios STAR. Tenían sospechas de que era un extraterrestre y luego de un examen más detallado, confirmé que lo era. Se suponía que los enésimos grilletes de metal que le pusimos sobre él amplificaban su gravedad personal en base a su fuerza. Antes de irme a visitarlo personalmente, mi computadora tenía la gravedad registrada a 500 veces la gravedad de la Tierra."

"¿Y? Superman probablemente podría manejar al menos un millón." Hawkgirl replicó, no particularmente impresionada por la hazaña.

Ignorando el comentario, Batman continuó. "Pero eso no es todo. Para el momento en que Clark y yo llegamos a su celda, la gravedad en las esposas había aumentado a 2,000 y continuaba subiendo durante nuestra duración allí."

Fue entonces cuando se encendió una bombilla en las mentes colectivas de la liga. Hawkgirl sabía de primera mano sobre el enésimo metal, su gente era maestra en usarlo. El enésimo metal tenía propiedades anti gravitacionales. Había sido idea de Batman revertirlos y moldear el metal en un par de esposas. Si la gravedad del prisionero seguía aumentando, solo significaba una cosa ... ¡Se estaba volviendo más fuerte!

"¡Se está volviendo más poderoso!" Hawkgirl gritó, expresando los pensamientos colectivos de toda la liga.

"Sí.", Batman dijo con un asentimiento afirmativo. "Después de mi encuentro con él, envié una muestra de su sangre a nuestro amigo Atom. Después de examinarlo detenidamente, me envió los resultados y esto es lo que son." El Caballero Oscuro comento desviando su mirada en el holograma.

Al hacer clic en el control remoto de su cinturón de herramientas, apareció un flujo de información en el holograma.

"No solo su poder aumenta, sino que, de acuerdo con esto, sus células se fortalecen cada vez que se lesiona. Esto también explica por qué se recuperó tan rápido al caer del cielo y ser golpeado por Power Girl. Tiene una mayor capacidad de curación." Bruce explico con un tono serio.

"Entonces, ¿En teoría su poder podría ser ilimitado?" Black Canary preguntó, finalmente hablando después de haber permanecido en silencio.

"Sí ... en teoría podría. Podría llegar a ser más poderoso que todos los que están sentados en esta mesa. Él ya es más poderoso que algunos de nosotros." Batman respondió a la pregunta de la mujer de cabello rubio.

"¿Sabes a qué velocidad aumenta su poder? ¿O cuánto aumenta?" J'onn preguntó planteando sus propias preocupaciones. Inicialmente había estado en contra de tener una prisión, pero esta nueva información encontrada lo obligaba a reevaluar su posición.

"No, esa información es desconocida para nosotros. Todavía no sabemos su nombre, su intención o por qué incluso vino a la Tierra en primer lugar." El Cabello Oscuro contesto esta vez con una mueca molesta porque sabía que este nuevo enemigo podía ser un enorme problema.

Frotándose la barbilla, Diana reflexionó, sobre todo. "Tal vez pueda usar mi lazo para forzar las respuestas fuera de él."

"Sin fuerza Diana, creo que ya ha tenido suficiente de eso.", Superman dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Tampoco tiene motivos para confiar en nosotros." El Hombre de Acero recordó con un tono serio a la amazona.

"¿Por qué necesitaríamos la confianza de un delincuente para usar mi lazo en primer lugar?" La Mujer Maravilla pregunto con el ceño fruncido, sin duda no estaba de acuerdo con Clark.

"No sabemos si es seguro. Según los informes que nos dio la JSA, fue culpa de lo que ocurrió en Nueva York ... no de él." Clark respondió.

"Pero, ¿Qué pasa con el daño causado a los laboratorios STAR o el daño causado por la aparición repentina en Nueva York?" La Princesa Amazona pregunto esta vez cruzándose de brazos sobre sus géneros pechos.

Suspirando, Superman dejó caer los hombros en señal de cansancio. Esta fue la misma conversación exacta que tuvo con Bruce hace horas atrás.

"No puedo responder esas preguntas, Diana, pero creo que necesitamos escuchar su versión de la historia. Hasta ahora, nadie ha intentado hacer eso. La fuerza solo lo haría enojar, lo cual es algo que no necesitamos y prefiero evitar." El Hombre de Acero admitió con un pequeño suspiro cansado, ya que a veces pensaba profundamente que esto de ser héroe sin duda lo agotaba mentalmente a tal grado de considerar que uno de estos días pediría su retiro para poder estar más tiempo con Lois.

"Debo estar de acuerdo con Superman aquí Wonder Woman.", J'onn intervino, agregando su propia opinión al debate. "Sé cómo se puede juzgar sin dar la oportunidad de ser hablado. Como la embajadora de Themyscira, ¿Lo entiendes Diana? No podemos obligar a todos a cumplir con nosotros."

Frunciendo el ceño, Wonder Woman se dio cuenta del error en su juicio. Sus compañeros de equipo tenían razón. Usar su lazo en su prisionero podría funcionar a corto plazo, pero a la larga les perjudicaría. La liga no necesitaba crear un enemigo a partir de alguien con la intención de que realmente no lo supieran.

Mirando hacia arriba, miró a sus camaradas. "Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres entonces?" La semidiosa pregunto con una expresión neutra que dirigió hacia el Cabello Oscuro.

"Un enfoque más diplomático. Alguien necesita hablar con él." Batman contesto con una mirada pensativa al calcular las posibles que había con esta opción.

"Oh, elígeme ... ¡Elígeme! Soy genial en estas cosas." Flash grito mientras agitaba con entusiasmo sus manos en el aire. Conversar con la gente era uno de sus muchos talentos.

"No, él necesita a alguien que obtenga las respuestas difíciles de él." Bruce explico al descartar al joven velocista que bajo la mirada completamente decepcionado.

"¿Qué hay de ti Bruce?", Diana preguntó señalando al Caballero Oscuro que ahora estaba paseando por la habitación. "Eres el mejor en este tipo de cosas." La Amazona comento con sinceridad.

"No. Ya lo intenté y fracasé, además no estamos tratando de hacer esto por la fuerza como todos ustedes dijeron." Batman respondió con su mirada en el suelo.

"¿Entonces quién?" Black Canary cuestiono. Ella creía que había otros jugadores de liga mejor equipados para esto, pero si se le solicitaba, ella cumpliría con su deber.

Frotándose la barbilla, Batman detuvo su ritmo. "Shayera."

"¡¿Qué?!", Hawkgirl casi se ahogó ante la mención de su nombre. "Pero dijiste que deberías haber puesto a otra persona en guardia antes que a mí." La pelirroja recordó con una mirada de pocos amigos que dirigió al Cabello Oscuro.

"Sí, debería haberlo hecho, pero eres la única persona que conozco que puede lograr que hable. Ya lo hiciste antes." Bruce señalo lo obvio.

"Sí al enojarlo." La Chica Halcón dijo con su mirada en el suelo al recordar la mirada furiosa del joven Saiyajin.

"Pero aún lo hiciste.", Batman replicó. "Lo único que necesitamos que hagas esta vez es ser menos volátil." El Cabello Oscuro pidió en todo momento con su mirada en la pelirroja.

Con una mirada incrédula, Shayera se volvió para mirar al resto de sus compañeros de equipo.

"¿Cuándo he sido volátil?" Hawkgirl pregunto.

Los labios del Flash se abrieron rápidamente para hablar, pero fueron bloqueados por la mano de Diana. "Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, te guardarás esa frase, Wally." Observando la maza bastante grande del Thanagarian, Flash rápidamente tomó una sabia decisión.

Levantándose de su silla, Superman miró al resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Se necesitaba tomar una decisión ahora.

"¿Entonces está arreglado y Shayera hablará con él?" El Kryptoniano pregunto con un tono neutral a todos los miembros de la liga de la justicia.

Una ola de asentimientos de cabeza siguió con un 'sí' que fue pronunciado por todos menos Hawkgirl.

"Está decidido, entonces." Batman dijo con su mirada en la Thanagarian.

* * *

"Estúpido Batman. Estúpidos compañeros de equipo.", Murmurando entre dientes, la pelirroja maldijo a sus compañeros de equipo "No me pagan lo suficiente por esta mierda." Deteniéndose, colocó una mano pensativa en su barbilla. "En realidad no me pagan."

Suspirando ante su situación, Hawkgirl se sentó frente a su estimado huésped; Naruto. La liga la había obligado a hablar con él, para su molestia. Había estado igualmente molesto una vez que la había vuelto a ver, su ira humeaba una vez más ante el recordatorio de ser llamado débil. Inicialmente se había negado a hablar con ella para su alegría. Estaba a punto de doblar la esquina y marcharse cuando Batman zumbó en su oído diciéndole que volviera.

A veces ella realmente no podía soportar a ese hombre.

A regañadientes, ella había regresado a su celda para participar una vez más en las bromas de hablar con él. Era como hablar con una pared de ladrillos. Todo lo que hizo fue mirarla, pero no de la manera lujuriosa que hicieron varios hombres en la Tierra. Diablos, ella podría haber preferido si él hiciera eso. Pero en cambio, era una mirada fija como: 'Me llamas débil y te mato'. Así de simple fue como caracterizo esa mirada del chico.

Cada intento que hizo para hablar con él resultó en nada. En un momento ella había considerado ir a la celda y golpearlo hasta que él hablara. Pero eso fue hasta que escuchó su estómago gruñir, y qué gruñido retumbó en el lugar. Nadie en la liga había verificado si había comido cuando llegó, y debido a los gruñidos cada vez mayores, estaba gravemente hambriento.

Fue en ese momento que Shayera ganó la delantera.

A cambio de comida, respondería a las preguntas de ella y de los miembros de la liga. El hombre tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes. Quería decir que no, pero su estómago lo obligó a decir que sí. Hawkgirl, por supuesto, nunca planeó matarlo de hambre si él rechazaba su oferta, de todos modos, iba a alimentarlo. Pero no tenía que saber eso. Engaño, fue una de las muchas cosas que había aprendido durante su tiempo como teniente en el ejército de Thanagars.

Ahora, aquí estaban sentados en la cafetería vacía mirándose el uno al otro con montones de comida de montaña separándolos.

"¿En serio vas a comer todo esto? Dudo que incluso Flash coma tanto." Hawkgirl pregunto con una mirada sin duda sorprendida por toda la comida que había traído a pedido de Naruto.

"¿Quien?" El Saiyajin pregunto con una ceja levantada, ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien podía ser ese débil.

Shayera se palmeó la frente. Por supuesto que no sabía quién era Flash ... apenas sabía nada.

"No importa, date prisa y come." La pelirroja dijo o más bien ordeno al ojinegro.

Frunciendo el ceño, el Saiyajin levantó los brazos de debajo de la mesa y le mostró sus grilletes.

"Como puedes ver, mis manos están ocupadas en este momento. Solo vas a tener que alimentarme." Naruto disfrutó al ver cómo las expresiones faciales de la mujer se torcían de confundidas, sorprendidas y otras muy similares.

Levantándose de su silla, Shayera golpeó con enojo su palma contra la mesa.

"¡De ninguna manera lo voy a hacer! Ya te vestí ... ¿Ahora tengo que darte de comer? No soy tu madre." La Thanagarian grito con evidente enojo.

Ignorando todo lo demás que había dicho la pelirroja, la mente de Naruto se demoró en un aspecto de su oración: "Espera ... ¿Tú eres quien me puso la ropa?"

"Sí ... ¿de dónde crees que vinieron? ¿El cielo?", Acomodándose en su asiento, Hawkgirl agitó sus alas, con la esperanza de aliviar su tensión. "Esa era la ropa que usabas antes de llegar a los laboratorios STAR. Tuvimos que conseguirte un nuevo par de pantalones ... tu viejo vestimenta estaba completamente hecha jirones." La pelirroja explico de brazos cruzados.

"Gracias." Naruto susurro con su mirada en sus manos que se convirtieron en puños, ya que no estaba acostumbrado o eso creía decir ese tipo de palabras y sin duda no le gustaba porque lo hacía sentir débil.

"¿Eh?" Inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla, Shayera se acercó para asegurarse de que estaba escuchando bien las palabras que había dicho el joven Saiyajin.

"Dije gracias.", El ojinegro repitió hablando más fuerte, ocasionando que la pelirroja se sorprendiera ligeramente. "Mi nombre es Naruto, creo ..." El pelinegro dijo con su mirada perdida en la comida que había sobre la mesa, ya que de pronto recordó ese extraño sueño donde ese tipo llamado 'Minato' lo llamaba por lo que el deducía era su verdadero nombre o eso creía él.

"_No recuerda muy bien quién es_.", Tomando nota de eso para más tarde Hawkgirl se recostó contra su silla. "De nada. Nunca pensé que escucharía esas palabras salir de _tu _boca. Tal vez no seas tan malo como-"

**¡ALERTA! ¡ALERTA! ¡PERSONAL NO AUTORIZADO HA VIOLADO LA ENTRADA!**

Agarrando rápidamente su maza, Shayera se puso de pie, los sonidos de la alarmante alarma se volvieron casi ensordecedores.

"¿Que está pasando?" El Saiyajin gritó cuando sus oídos gimieron de dolor por los decibeles de ruido.

"¡Alguien ha entrado en la Atalaya!" Hawkgirl respondió en voz alta, ya que al igual que el pelinegro estaba sufriendo de ese atormentador ruido.

* * *

**Fin Del Tercer Capitulo**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el tercer capítulo de esta historia, y que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo.**

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 6000 Palabras.**


End file.
